I Can Hear You
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Aku tidak akan bisa berburu lagi." Ia mencengkram telinganya. Telinga yang telah menjadi radarnya selama ini. Telinga yang menjadi pintu masuk segala informasi. Telinganya yang membuatnya bisa mendengar suara tawa Ibunya, suara tawa Prim, kata-kata penuh arti Peeta, dan.. suara Gale. Katniss tidak akan bisa mendengar semua itu lagi. / Untuk #EyesVoiceHear Challenge
**I Can Hear You**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games and any characters in it © Suzanne Collins

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction **.**

 **Warning :**

Semi!AR, OOC, TWT

 **Dedicated For :**

#EyesVoiceHear Challenge

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katniss tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan begitu merindukan suara Prim. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa ia bahkan akan merindukan eongan Buttercup yang menyebalkan. Kini, hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuatnya merasa hidup telah direnggut darinya. Suara kecipak air, suara kercipan burung, bahkan suara-suara sepele seperti hembusan angin. Katniss tidak pernah tahu bahwa dunia bisa sesunyi ini, sejak ia kehilangan pendengarannya.

Orang-orang di Capitol yang melihat Katniss sebagai ancaman nasional, memutuskan bahwa Katniss dengan fisik yang sempurna bisa sangat mengancam. Maka, saat Katniss mengeluhkan ada yang tidak beres dengan telinganya, mereka bukannya mencari cara menyembuhkan dan memulihkannya, tapi justru melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudahnya menjadi solusi pemecahan terhadap sang ancaman nasional.

Capitol menulikan telinga Katniss. _Kedua_ telinganya.

Dan sandiwara yang mereka permainkan sangatlah apik. Peeta harus mengalami amputasi di kakinya, dan menggunakan kaki bionik agar tetap bisa berjalan. Maka, sempurnalah. Di tengah wawancara bersama Caesar Flickerman, mereka mengatakan bahwa luka di telinga Katniss sudah memburuk, hingga dokter tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan pendengarannya. Sang pria dengan kaki palsu dan sang wanita yang tak bisa mendengar. Tentu saja, penonton naif di Capitol menerima mentah-mentah berita itu dengan dramatis. Tidak ada kecurigaan. Tidak ada protes. Drama yang sempurna. Apalah artinya sepercik kepalsuan bagi para penggemar Hunger Games? Kini, Capitol tidak hanya punya dua pasangan kasmaran sebagai Pemenang, tapi juga dua pasangan cacat —yang jelas-jelas meneriakan peringatan Capitol : _Menang berdua, dan kalian tidak akan keluar utuh._

Katniss tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena keluarga dan semua orang yang ia sayangi menjadi taruhannya. Lagipula, sudah bagus Capitol tidak menghukum Distrik 12 atas pemberontakan kecil yang dilakukannya agar ia dan Peeta selamat dari Arena. Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya agar orang-orang Capitol tahu bahwa Katniss tidak tunduk begitu saja. Katniss menolak dipasangi alat pendengaran. Lebih baik tuli daripada harus dipasangi benda dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Katniss?"

Katniss termangu menatap horizon langit yang berwarna keunguan. Rambut berkepangnya berada di bahu sebelah kiri. Kini, ia hanya bisa menggunakan inderanya yang ada untuk menikmati kehidupannya. Mata untuk memandang adiknya, Prim dengan penuh kasih. Hidung untuk membaui roti keju yang dibuatkan Peeta untuknya sebagai tanda persahabatan di antara mereka. Bibir untuk mengatakan betapa sayang Katniss pada Ibunya —sesuatu yang disangkalnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Kulit untuk merasakan…

"Katniss." Kini suara itu disertai tepukan lembut. Katniss berpaling dan menghadapi wajah Gale menatapnya. Ia masih Gale yang dulu dan akan selalu menjadi Gale Hawthrone yang dikenal Katniss. Tidak peduli segala drama dan kepalsuan yang dikenakan Katniss di Arena dan Capitol. Gale lebih tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gale pelan, mengeja tiap kata. Katniss belum belajar bahasa isyarat. Ia hanya membaca gerak bibir.

Katniss mengangguk dan mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak kehilangan suaranya, tapi terkadang kesunyian yang memekakan ini membuat suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi tidak berarti.

"Kau mau berburu denganku?" tanya Gale lagi. Katniss menyimak gerak bibirnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa. Jenis tawa sinis yang akan dikeluarkan Haymitch saat seseorang merampas alkoholnya dan mengajaknya minum teh.

"Apa kau tidak melihatku?" Katniss mengucapkan kata-kata itu seolah tanpa arti. Gale terperangah. "Aku tidak bisa berburu."

Sejak kapan hidup Katniss menjadi sebegini sulit? Jika saja, ia tidak mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan Prim, masih akankah ia berburu dengan Gale? Jika saja, ia membiarkan Peeta terbunuh, akankah ia tertawa mendengar suara Gale? Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hunger Games telah menjadi noda permanen dalam hidup Katniss. Sama permanennya dengan ketulian yang kini ia miliki. Capitol tidak hanya merusak fisik Katniss, tapi juga merusak mental Katniss. Meninggalkan trauma. Katniss tidak akan bisa lagi melentingkan busur, tanpa teringat anak lelaki dari Distrik 1. Ia tak akan bisa melihat hutan dengan cara yang sama. Atau lembah tempat bunga-bunga kuning bernama Rue tumbuh. Atau mockingjay yang saling bersiul di dahan pohon.

Ketulian Katniss adalah berkah dan kutukan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa berburu lagi." Ia mencengkram telinganya. Telinga yang telah menjadi radarnya selama ini. Telinga yang menjadi pintu masuk segala informasi. Telinganya yang membuatnya bisa mendengar suara tawa Ibunya, suara tawa Prim, kata-kata penuh arti Peeta, dan.. suara Gale.

Katniss tidak akan bisa mendengar semua itu lagi.

"Katniss.."

Gale merengkuh tangan Katniss. Tangan Gale yang besar dan hangat menangkup tangan Katniss yang kecil dan terasa rapuh. Sosok yang telah menjadi rekan berburunya selama bertahun-tahun, membuatnya aman.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Katniss membaca gerak bibirnya. "Kau akan bisa berburu lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu."

Gale tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Gale akan ada di sisinya. Dan Katniss merasa hal itu tidak adil bagi Gale. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti Gale. Ia tidak akan membuat Gale yang memiliki fisik sempurna terjebak dengan gadis tuli.

 _Tidak_ , _aku tidak mau kau menerima beban ini, Gale._ Katniss membisikkan kalimat itu. Tapi, berkebalikan dengan Katniss, Gale tetap akan bisa mendnegar suara sekecil apapun.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mau?" Gale mengangkat dagu Katniss, memastikan gadis itu membaca gerak bibirnya. "Kau akan selalu menjadi Katniss yang utuh bagiku."

Dan Katniss tahu bahwa kesunyian bukanlah hal yang paling buruk. Kesunyiannya justru akan memburuk, bila ia menghadapinya sendirian. Katniss membutuhkan seseorang agar tidak tersesat di tengah hilangnya suara dan nada. Katniss membutuhkan Gale. Gale yang menjadi petanya, juru dengarnya. Akan selalu ada Gale yang meneruskan informasi untuk Katniss. Gale yang akan selalu ada di sisinya, memastikan Katniss 'mendengar' segalanya. Dan Gale yang akan dengan senang hati 'mendengar' apapun yang ingin disampaikan Katniss.

"Gale.." Katniss menggerakkan bibir. "..aku bisa mendengarmu."

Gale menatapnya takjub, dan berbicara lambat. "Dan itu cukup bagiku."

Ya, kesunyian tidaklah seburuk itu.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Aku terjebak dalam dilema apakah OTPku itu Katniss/Peeta atau Katniss/Gale, because both are af cute. :'3

Mendadak langsung kepikiran prompt untuk cerita ini, pas baca-baca doc di grup.

Semoga suka 3


End file.
